


Infinity Spirals Out Creation

by Chash, sadcypress



Category: Arcadia - Stoppard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septimus Hodge is a romantic, inevitably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Spirals Out Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinity Spirals Out Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673812) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Length:** 00:07:28

 **Download link:** You can download it as an mp3 [right over here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/do5i4dxiaui6tt4/Infinity.mp3)


End file.
